Military operations at night in undersea and surf line areas by divers and other undersea operatives is a source of continuing demand for operations support equipment. The need to clearly observe the underwater environment, potential and designated targets, and fellow divers and their well-being during operations is critical to mission success. In the past, there has been little or no night vision assistance for underwater swimmers engaged in clandestine activities. Previous devices were inefficient and easily detectable by surface observers. Counter-mine and counter-ship activities usually take place in very shallow water so surface detection is a very real and significant possibility.